Lust, Lies, and Love?
by MWPP Girl
Summary: After years of Lily turning James down, Sirius comes up with a plan to get her to fall for him. James says he DOESN'T like Lily, just when she starts to see a different side of him. When she finds out, she makes him regret it. Read to find out how!
1. Lies

**Lust, Lies, and… Love?**

**A/N**: This is my second Marauders story, and I will use the same characters from my other story, but with a new plotd. I was not happy with the other story, but fell in love with the characters. This story is going to begin in 1977 with the Marauder's Lily finding out that James is Head Boy and end with their Graduation. (Oh, and I DO plan of finishing this one, no matter what/ how long it takes. I have everything planned out… and this story's going to end with a _BANG_ that I really want to get to. And reviews would be simply lovely and greatly appreciated.) I also incorporated a lot of parts from my old story that I liked a lot, if some parts sound familiar.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, and have never owned any of the characters in this story; they all belong to J.K. Rowling, the brilliant woman who created the Harry Potter series. The only characters that I own are ones that you will not recognize, such as Lily's friends. Besides, if I did own Harry Potter, I would _not_ be writing **fanfiction**, I would be finishing the actual Harry Potter books. And in my free time, I would be swimming in a big pool full of money…while trying to avoid paper cuts.

* * *

**Chapter One: Lies**

"DON'T do it, Prongs! This is a stupid idea!" Remus said desperately.

Sirius grinned. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about. It's a GREAT idea. I came up with it."

"I agree with Padfoot on this one. It's the first good idea he's thought of in years. It just MIGHT actually work," James said laughing.

Sirius glared at James as Remus said, "Lying never works, James, and just leads to more lies. Someone's going to get hurt, I know it…"

James rolled his eyes. "Nobody's going to get hurt how could they? It's foolproof! I tell Evans I don't like her anymore, she relaxes around me, gets to know me better, and falls for me. What could possibly go wrong?"

James smirked as he saw the one and only Lily Evans, with a Head Girl badge pinned to her robes just as he expected. _This is going to work, I can feel it, _James thought.

James Potter was one of the most wanted men in Hogwarts. He was 6'1" with jet black untamable hair, which most girls loved. He was very handsome and had silver rimmed glasses. Behind his glasses were gorgeous hazel eyes; and James was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team for his second year, so he was pretty fit, but not too fit. James was a loyal friend, but had a temper. He used to be an arrogant, pompous ass, but he changed during the summer. James was a member of the Marauders, a group of four pranksters that ruled the school. He was a leader, along with his best friend Sirius Black. James usually dated girls for around two weeks before he dumped them, because he always had eyes for Lily Evans… and still does.

Sirius Black was the official man-whore of Hogwarts. He was the best looking of the Marauders (and he knew it); he had black hair that always fell perfectly into place, and he, like James, could charm his way out of any situation. Sirius used to be an arrogant, pompous ass, and… really, he still is an arrogant, pompous ass. He was 6'2" and a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team; he was more muscular than James. He had stormy gray eyes that all the girls loved and he could make some girls swoon just with a smile. He was also very loyal to his friends.

Remus Lupin was a man hiding a horrible secret. He had sandy blond hair and ice blue eyes. He was the thin and gangly one of the group; he was around 6' tall. A lot of girls wanted to date Remus, just because he was a Marauder. Remus was the calm and wise one of the group; and he usually never got caught during the pranks. Everyone thought James or Sirius was the brains and got the ideas for all the pranks, but this wasn't true; it was all Remus. He seemed like he wasn't very outgoing, but he really was; he just didn't act like it often.

Peter Pettigrew had pasty skin, thin colorless hair, and watery eyes. He was 5'4" and had a squeaky voice; nobody really knew how he became a Marauder. He always worshiped the ground that James and Sirius walked on, and he was very annoying.

* * *

Lily Evans had just arrived at the Hogwarts Express, late thanks to her lovely sister who thought it would be nice to unpack and hide all her school books. Lily was surprised Petunia would actually touch any wizard-related object, really. But it took her half an hour to realize that she could use magic to get them back… and on her sister. Lily grinned at the thought of Petunia's room smelling like dung… from something she had confiscated from the one and only James Potter. _At least Potter came in handy for something, _Lily thought.

Lily Evans was also one of the most wanted girls in school, along with her best friend Marlene McKinnon. Lily was 5'5" and had very pale skin and gorgeous red hair. The hair, of course, came with a fiery temper. She had beautiful green eyes that were to die for, and overall, she was very pretty. She didn't date nearly as much as James, but when she did, it was much longer than James.

Suddenly, she was attacked from behind by someone. She screamed and heard the familiar laugh of Marlene. Marlene McKinnon was the other most wanted girl in Hogwarts, and unlike Lily, she was a bit more outgoing… so she dated like James. But not like Sirius. Marlene was also 5'6" and had fair skin and pretty dark brown hair. She had the most beautiful dark blue eyes. Overall, she was so pretty that she was the most envied girl in Hogwarts (and because Sirius Black kept asking her out). She, like Lily, had a fiery temper that flared up whenever someone insulted her friends or family… but she couldn't manage it nearly as well as Lily.

Lily hugged her best friend and laughed. "Hey Marley, how have you been?" she asked.

"Fine, you?" Marlene said smiling.

"Well, I'm a bit anxious about whom the Head Boy could be; I think it could be—"

Lily was cut off by her other good friend, Vanessa, tickling her neck. That was a usual greeting from 'Nessa.

"'NESSA!" Marlene and Lily screamed in unison, hugging their other best friend. Vanessa grinned and hugged them back.

Vanessa Johnson was the practical and logical one of the group. She was also very pretty, but she never dated; so guys gave up on her. Vanessa had perfect dark skin and beautiful black hair and was 5'4". She also had gorgeous hazel eyes. She was much calmer than Lily and Marlene, and usually had to calm them down. Everyone came to her for advice or help.

Suddenly there was a flash and they broke apart. "Did you see that?" Lily asked the others.

"No," they both said. "You're just seeing things again, Lil," Marlene said.

Lily huffed and said angrily, "I am NOT seeing things! I'm TELLING you, I saw that damn shoe! I don't CARE if you don't believe me, but that thing was FLOATING!"

Lily was of course remembering a time in Fifth Year when she claimed to see a floating shoe in their compartment. It was James, desperate to see if Lily truly did like him. Unfortunately, he didn't get anywhere. All he found out was that Travers, one of Snape's slimy little friends, enjoyed creepily staring at Marlene. When Sirius heard this, Travers mysteriously was covered in warts two days later…

Marlene and Vanessa giggled, which only frustrated Lily more.

"Anyway…" Lily said, desperate to change the subject, "Where was I? Oh, who do you think the Head Boy will be?"

"I suspect its Remus," Vanessa said.

Marlene grinned. "Of course you think it's Remus…"

"Shush, Marley," Lily said smirking as Vanessa blushed. "Just because she fancies him doesn't mean—"

Lily was cut off by someone jumping on her back and covering her mouth. "Shut UP, Lily!" Vanessa said in a loud whisper. "The Marauders are just over there, they could hear you!"

Marlene rolled her eyes and pulled Vanessa off Lily. "No, they can't Vanessa. Quit being so paranoid."

"But how do you KNOW that!" Vanessa asked terrified.

"HEY, EVIL SPAWNS OF SATIN! CAN YOU HEAR US ALL THE WAY FROM THERE?" Marlene screamed to the Marauders.

Sirius smirked. "YES, WE CAN HEAR ALL ABOUT HOW MUCH MCKINNON FANCIES ME, AND HOW—" Sirius was cut off by a smack in the head.

"NO," Remus yelled, "WE CAN'T HEAR WHAT YOU'RE SAYING…" Remus grinned wolfishly. "BUT WHY WOULD IT MATTER?"

Vanessa blushed furiously as Lily and Marlene rolled their eyes. "IT WOULDN'T," Lily yelled back and she grabbed Vanessa and her things and dragged them onto the train. Marlene followed.

When they finally found their compartment Lily said, "Well, I'm off to the Head Compartment to meet the Head Boy. 'Nessa has to come too, as the new Gryffindor Prefect. Sorry Marley, we're leavin' ya." Lily ended smiling sweetly.

"What!" Marlene asked horrified. "But what if I'm attacked—"

"By who, Black?" Vanessa asked smirking. "I think you'll live."

"That's what you think…" Marlene mumbled. "You haven't been subjected to his absolutely horrid cologne."

Lily burst out laughing. "And we don't plan to. We'll be back, don't worry."

Lily and Vanessa left a sulking Marlene alone in the compartment. When they reached the Prefect Compartment, right across from the Head Compartment, they separated.

"Have fun," Vanessa commented, as she could see who was in the compartment already. Lily just rolled her eyes and entered the compartment, not seeing who was in there.

Inside was a grinning James Potter, Head Boy badge pinned to his robe. Lily's eyes got huge. "YOU!" Lily screeched pointing to James.

James stopped smiling and drew the curtains so nobody could see them if they ended up fighting. He heard Lily mumbling before a loud _thump._ He turned to see Lily on the ground, unconscious, and sighed.

_Well, THIS is a great way to start off the year,_ James thought as he stared at Lily on the ground, her chest raising and falling lightly. Every time she exhaled a piece of her gorgeous red hair flew up and landed back on her face. _She really is beautiful… but I think I should probably get her off the ground before this thing starts moving._

James gently picked her up and laid her down on the couch which happened to be in the compartment. He moved her hair out of her face and gently shook her. "Evans," he whispered. He was kneeling on the floor next to the couch, and it took all his willpower not to kiss her, as his face was just above hers as he whispered into her ear. "Evans," he tried, a bit louder.

Unexpectedly the train jumped to a start. Lily screamed and attempted to get up, but her forehead smacked into James'. His glasses flew off at the sudden impact, and he quickly got up to search for them. Lily, however, was furious.

"What did you think you were DOING!" She yelled.

"You fainted," James said as he found his glasses and put them on. "And I didn't think you should just be on the floor, so I put you on the couch. Then I tried to wake you up," he said simply, however his heart was hammering in his chest.

"So how did you plan to wake me? Kiss me and then I'd magically fall for you like Snow White or something?" Lily asked crossly.

"Snow what? And no, I—"

"This is just great," Lily said more to herself than to James. "YOU'RE Head Boy… I have to patrol with you, work with you, and share DORMS with you—"

James' eyes got big and he interrupted her ranting. "We share DORMS!"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Yes. AND you'll be asking me out every five minutes, so—"

"LILY!" James interrupted again, this time a bit frustrated. Lily was stunned at the mention of her first name. "Listen. I won't be asking you out anymore, you don't have to worry about it." Lily just stared at him. James continued, "I know you don't like me like that, and I've finally realized that. I don't like you like that anymore either."

Lily's breath caught in her throat… she was not expecting that. And although she would never admit it, she kind of missed him… it felt nice to be liked.

A minute later, James asked Lily, "Are you okay?" She looked into his eyes… they looked pained, like this hurt him to say.

Lily tried to smile to break the tension. "It's about time…" she said, and James reluctantly smiled too.

"Well…" he said, "Since we have to do SO much together this year," Lily grinned at that, "I was thinking that we should try and be friends. And maybe call each other by our first names?"

Lily bit her lip. _Bloody Hell, that is so cute…_ James thought. "Okay… James."

James smiled bigger than Lily had ever seen before. "Great!" James said enthusiastically.

James looked into Lily's green eyes, and she looked into his hazel ones behind his glasses. Suddenly, James did something unexpected and completely unplanned. He hugged her.

Lily was surprised, to say the least. Then, she hugged back. She inhaled and smelled James… he smelled strange. Familiar… musky. He was so warm, and Lily closed her eyes so as to remember this moment forever, although she didn't know why.

James, meanwhile, was doing the same. _She smells like lavender_, James thought. It was an amazing smell that he knew he'd never forget. Lily leaned into him, and James resisted a groan._ You finally have her in your arms. DON'T screw this up, James…_ he thought. He also resisted the urge to feel her up. But that would be impolite.

Lily unknowingly ran her hands down James' back, resting them around his lower back. _Wow… Quidditch must be a great work out,_ Lily thought. James, on the other hand, was thinking of Snape in a bikini so as not to get… 'distracted'. _This bird is trying to KILL me! And she doesn't even know it!_ He thought.

"Ahem," they both heard from the compartment, breaking them away from their reveries. They broke apart quickly to find Remus staring at them, grinning. James sent a 'thank-you-because-you-just-saved-this-friendship' look to Remus, whose grin turned into a smirk. "Er… we were just getting worried that something was going on in here. Like murder."

Lily looked frazzled, as if she was looking for something. Probably an excuse, not only for Remus but for herself.

"I, uh, hit my head. Hard. Much harder than I thought, apparently…" Lily said to Remus, who laughed. James winced.

_Hard! _James thought, _she couldn't just say 'badly'? It had to be 'hard'?_

Remus looked like he was about to cry, he was trying so hard not to laugh. "Oh-kay… well can you make it to the Prefect meeting?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lily said. _I hope…_ she thought as they all left the compartment.

The Prefect meeting was… awkward, to say the least. They were both too polite, and didn't fight at all which was strange. Everyone in the room knew there was something wrong between the both of them, especially Snape. He looked between them disgusted.

At the end of the meeting, Snape stayed behind with Lily, James, Remus, and Vanessa. "Finally get the Mudblood, Potter?" he asked disdainfully.

James had a feeling that Snape was going to say something. James lunged at Snape, but stopped when he felt a small, familiar warm hand on his shoulder. The same hand that had smacked him multiple times, give him the finger a few, and that was on the small of his back 15 minutes before.

"Don't, James," Lily said softly. James stopped and backed up next to Lily.

"10 points from Slytherin," James said, obviously hiding a lot of anger.

Snape turned to leave, but then said, "Well, at least she's got you whipped."

This time Remus stopped James, barely. James was much stronger, and it took all of Remus' power to hold James back as Snape slinked away, grinning from ear to ear.

"REMUS LET ME GO! NOW! YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID!" James yelled.

"Yes, I heard," Remus said as calmly as possible. Then he whispered something inaudible to James that neither Lily nor Vanessa heard, and James calmed down before leaving the compartment wordlessly.

"What did you say to him?" Lily asked.

Remus shook his head before saying, "Something he needed to hear." The girls accepted the answer and they all left.

* * *

"Jealous…" James muttered as he made his way down the hall to find his friends. "'Snape is jealous because of you and Lily'," he mumbled aloud the same words that Remus had told him minutes earlier. "That's bloody _sick_… The thought of Snivellus and Lily is—"

"Prongs, over here!" James heard Sirius exclaim from a different compartment. James walked into the compartment to see Marlene alone with Sirius' arm around her waist, and Peter in the corner of the compartment. Marlene did not look pleased. James sat down on the seat which had Lily's things stowed above him. A few minutes later Remus, Lily, and Vanessa entered the compartment. Remus sat on an empty seat, and Vanessa sat next to him. Lily was plagued with a decision: to sit next to James, or to sit next to Peter. She chose the former.

She looked at Marlene and Sirius. "Comfy, are we?" she asked. James laughed next to her.

"Extremely," Sirius answered, smiling.

Marlene closed her eyes. "Black, last warning. Get your bloody arm OFF of me if you wish to keep your family jewels!"

Sirius' eyes widened and he quickly let go of Marlene and scooted away. Everyone in the compartment burst out laughing, bar Marlene who was smirking and Sirius who was scowling.

10 minutes later after small talk and a lot of flirting on Sirius' part (and a bit on Remus', too), Lily gave each of the girls a significant look before saying, "Why, look at the time! I think it's about time we change."

The Marauders just stayed there. "Well?" Marlene asked, a bit ticked.

"So?" Sirius said smirking. All the Marauders grinned.

Lily glared at James, who raised an eyebrow suggestively. Marlene glared at Sirius; however she was also holding her wand. Vanessa tried to glare at Remus without laughing, but he just had a silly grin on his face.

"Go," all three girls said at the same time. All the boys left.

While changing, Marlene said, "Okay, Lil. What is it? You MUST be pissed that Potter's Head Boy."

"Well…" Lily said while putting her skirt on, "I'm really not. You see, he said he didn't like me anymore, and that he just wanted to be friends. I think this might actually work, and now I can act like my usual self around him."

Marlene smirked. "Like, overly-flirting, fun Lily?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes at the two, who were smirking knowingly at each other. "Shut UP Marley… Lily, are you sure you're not feeling any different after what James admitted?"

Lily frowned. "Well… It's nice to know that someone likes you, ya know? And I could just kinda… TELL that he's changed over the summer. And although I hate to admit it… I think I like it."

"Oh, Lily…" Marlene mock-sighed. "Naïve little Lily… you do realize that James is lying." They had all finished changing, and were just talking.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

Vanessa had caught on. "Yeah… that would make sense, I mean there's NO way he could ever stop having feelings for you, after everything he's been through to get you."

Lily smirked in a rather scary looking way. "Well then, two can play at that game."

"What?" Vanessa asked.

Marlene had caught on, and grinned. "Let's just say, 'Nessa that Potter is finally going to see the overly-flirty, fun Lily. Now THIS should be fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys had gone to get their things and change in the Head Compartment, with the girls taking forever in the other compartment. They were changing in silence until Remus broke it, with a big grin.

"So what was with that desperate look after I broke you away from Lily's hug, Prongs?"

James glared at Remus, as Sirius asked, "She HUGGED you, Prongs, and you wanted Moony to break it?" He was genuinely confused, as was Peter, who just shut up when he didn't get things. Which was often.

"Erm… yes," James said, wincing as he knew the up-incoming question.

"WHY!" Sirius asked.

At this, Remus was desperately trying not to laugh. "I believe he was getting… _distracted_." 'Distracted' was a Marauder code word for… well, you figure it out.

James blushed furiously as Sirius tripped out of trying to pull on his pants, he was laughing so hard. "You mean you got distracted just because she bloody HUGGED you, James? You've got it bad."

James glared at Sirius. "I swear, she's trying to kill me."

"How could a hug possibly kill you?" Sirius asked, in-between laughs.

"Well, it's what she—HEY, I don't have to tell you ANYTHING. She just gives good hugs," James said.

"Fine…" Sirius said. "I have GOT to get her to hug me, then…"

James scowled. "In your dreams." Sirius, Remus, and Peter (who didn't quite get it) burst out laughing at James' possessive nature.

They had all finished changing and were on their way back to the girls' compartment. Sirius was just about to open the door when Remus slapped his hand away and knocked instead. "You guys done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, come on in," Lily said.

They all took our respective spots. "You girls took FOREVER to change, what were you doing in here?" James asked.

Lily smirked. "Having a secret make out party. Sorry you missed it." _Where the bloody HELL did THAT come from!_ James thought.

All the guys in the compartment were speechless, except for Sirius. "Really!" he asked eagerly.

All the girls rolled their eyes and grinned. "Gosh, guys…" Lily began, "You make it sound like we're all promiscuous or something." _This is gonna be FUN…_ Lily thought.

"Eh," James said. He could only speak one-syllable words.

"So, Lily how was your summer?" James asked after 5 minutes of silence.

Lily scowled. Marlene and Vanessa shook their heads at the look on Lily's face, knowing that she was about to start ranting. "Petunia was being annoying as usual. She has this new boyfriend… too bad he's (literally) five times her size and looks like a bloody WALRUS!" Sirius tried not to laugh at that. "And they tried their best to make my life a living hell by making out whenever I was around… it looks like he was trying to eat her face. Or her. It was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen… And to top it off, I was almost late today because she decided it would be funny to turn off my alarm clock and hide all my school books. I'm surprised she'd touch them, really…but anyway, it took me 30 damn minutes before I remembered I could use magic to get them back. So before I left I left her a little present in her room." Lily ended smirking.

Marlene laughed. "What did you do?"

"Dung bomb. One confiscated from you, James," she said smiling roguishly. Everyone burst out laughing.

Half an hour later, James got up saying that he and Lily had to patrol. Lily got up and they both left the compartment, wands in hand.

After only 5 minutes of small talk and patrolling, a Sixth Year Ravenclaw girl named Greta Catchlove came out of her compartment, bumping into James. "Oh, hey James," she said flirtatiously. "How've you been?"

James rolled his eyes, and so did Lily. _Stupid girl…_ Lily thought. _Well, I'll just have to help a 'friend' out._ Lily put her arm around James' waist and pulled him to her. James looked more surprised than Greta, not that he was planning on making any objections.

Lily ran her hand through James' hair, and looked at him fondly. "He's been just fine, Greta. I've been making sure of that. Now was there something you wanted?"

Greta's jaw dropped. "No… I'm fine," she said as she stumbled back into her compartment. James grinned and turned to Lily, putting maybe an inch between them. He could easily just lean down and—

"You owe me, Potter," Lily said smirking. "I've heard about Greta. Never gives up, does she?"

James smiled and shook his head. Lily regrettably took her hand off of James' waist, tickling his lower back all the while. James closed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted.

"I suppose you DO owe her, don't you Potter?" Someone behind them asked menacingly. Strangely, the voice sounded familiar…

"Oh be quiet and go back into your compartment, Snape," Lily said angrily without even turning around. However, when she did, she and James found out that Snape wasn't alone; he was joined with Regulus Black, Sirius' brother.

Regulus stared James in the eye unflinchingly. _Oh. Shite. _James thought, but didn't move.

* * *

Lily stared between them, confused. Both of them looked _very_ angry to see at each other. Then she looked at Snape, who was smirking. _Well that's not good news_ Lily thought. "Don't even start, Snivellus," James said, yet he did not even look at Snape; it was like a staring contest between James and Regulus.

"Start what, Potter?" Snape asked, still grinning maliciously. "I just have a little question. How the _bloody hell_ did a Mudblood like Evans become Head Girl?" James stopped staring at Regulus and drew his wand. He pointed it at Snape. _Oh, he's pissed. _Lily thought.

"Take it back!" James said. _Wow, he looks scary. I've never seen him like this before. I wonder what's different…_

"No, James," Lily said as she sighed. "10 points from Slytherin. You know, I don't believe any house has ever been in negative figures this early in the term: We haven't even arrived yet. You might have set a record, Snape."

Regulus drew his wand. "I beg to differ, you filthy little Mudblood!" Lily drew her wand.

"That's it!" James yelled. "20 more points from Slytherin. Get back into your compartment, Snape. You too, _Black_." James narrowed his eyes at Regulus. _Wait… _Lily thought. _**Black**… as in Regulus Black? Sirius' brother? No!_

Snape and Regulus went back into the compartment, unwillingly so. Once they were gone, James and Lily put away their wands.

All of the sudden, James grabbed Lily by the shoulders. Lily looked really scared. _What is he DOING! _Lily thought frantically.

"Listen to me," James said harshly. "Do NOT tell Sirius about this; he can't find out. I don't care about Snape, but I DON'T want him to hear about Regulus, understand?" He looked her in the eyes.

Lily nodded and James let go of her, but she was angry anyway. "Fine," she said. "I get why you don't want to tell Sirius. But don't you _dare _grab me like that again! Do YOU understand?" James sighed and nodded, not even looking at her. "Good," she said before she struggled to get away. When he let go, Lily stalked away, leaving a deeply regretting James in her wake.

When James and Lily came back to the compartment, Remus was there but Vanessa wasn't. James sat back down in his previous spot. Lily, however, asked annoyed, "Where's Vanessa?"

"She went to the bathroom," Remus replied quickly; he saw that Lily wasn't in a good mood. "Lily, what's wrong?" he asked kindly. _Oh no, Remus. Don't get me started._

Lily shot James a look that could kill. "Nothing," she said snappishly. "Absolutely nothing." She sat down next to Remus and crossed her arms, not looking at anyone. The Marauders, excluding Peter who had no idea anything was wrong, shot James a quizzical look. Marlene, however, shot James a spiteful look. Vanessa came back, looked around, and wordlessly sat down next to James.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Sirius decided to break it.

"Anything interesting happen during rounds?" he asked cautiously.

James smiled nervously. "Er… Lily scared off Greta for me."

Sirius grinned. "Congrats, Evans. I think you've done the impossible… scare off Greta Catchlove. Mind helping _me_ out next time she comes around?"

"No," Lily said simply, arms crossed.

James and Lily were supposed to get off the train first to help the First Years get to Hagrid, and their friends all said they'd save them a seat as they'd have to enter the Great Hall last, before the Firsties of course.

James and Lily both saw Hagrid and waved. He gave a giant wave back, and Lily laughed. James just watched her, happy. He wished he could make her that happy one day.

"Lily," he said quietly, "There's something you have to understand…"

"Be quiet, _Potter_." James winced. "We have work to do."

James nodded and looked at all the small First Years. _They're so… tiny. We were never that small,_ he thought. They were all running around, lost.

"First Years, this way!" Hagrid yelled. "Follow me!"

They all looked at Hagrid, terrified. James laughed, Lily grinned.

"Hey, guys," he said smiling. They looked at him, the girls giggling. "That man's name is Hagrid. Now I know he looks really big and mean, but he's not. Don't worry. He's going to take you to the castle, where you'll get into your houses."

A little boy raised his hand from the middle of the crowd. "So he's not here to eat us?" he asked quietly.

James laughed again. Lily watched him, her head tilted to one side; he was actually being nice to the firsties. It was sweet, if you thought about it… and cute.

Lily walked over to James' side, and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. James looked down at her as she said, "No, Hagrid isn't going to eat you. He's a good guy." Lily momentarily looked up at James as she said the last part, and he knew what she meant. He was also very grateful for it.

The First Years filed off to Hagrid, as everyone else made their way to the carriages. James and Lily were last to get in, as they watched the First Years and Hagrid sail off to Hogwarts.

They were alone in the carriage, and for a minute neither of them spoke. They just looked at each other.

"Look, Lily…" James started.

"No, James," Lily interrupted. "I get it, you were just defending Sirius. It's okay." Lily was speaking very quietly.

"But I can explain."

"You don't have to."

"But I _want _to," James said desperately, then sighed. Lily nodded.

"Okay. Sirius is a Gryffindor."

There was a pause where James tried to think of what to say next.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Lily said. James smiled.

"The Black family is a whole line of Slytherins. Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies, you know that. When Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, his family started to disown him. They began to call him 'blood traitor' and Sirius became the family outcast; the bad son. He didn't agree with his family's views on blood purity; he never cared about that stuff even though he was raised to think that. I don't care about it either, and neither does my family. Last summer, he finally left; he couldn't stand it there anymore. He came to my house, so my parents and I kind of, well, adopted him. Sirius is like my brother.

"But," James continued, "Regulus, as you know, was sorted into Slytherin; and Sirius was devastated. Sirius tried so hard to change his views, as they were friends before Hogwarts, but it didn't work. Sirius really thought that Regulus would be sorted into Gryffindor, and it was horrible to watch Sirius' face fall as he found out he didn't even have his brother on his side anymore. They tried to stay civil around each other, but it didn't work. The family finally just… fell apart in the summer of Sixth year. So, Sirius doesn't have his family anymore, but he'll always have his friends. That's why I got so mad when I saw Regulus there, and I'm truly sorry."

Lily smiled a little. _That's really sweet…_ "It's okay, James. I understand."

James sighed. "Good… and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

Lily smiled bigger. "Don't worry. You can trust me."

* * *

The rest of the ride went fine. They talked about their families, and James learned a lot about Lily. Lily learned a lot as well. _I think we may actually be on the way to becoming friends…_ Lily thought.

As they entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore was just announcing the new Head Boy and Girl. _Well that was convenient,_ James thought sarcastically.

Girls were screaming, guys were wolf-whistling, but the Marauders, Marlene, and Vanessa were the loudest. Lily blushed, and James grinned. He was used to the attention, and put his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily slapped his arm away, and the whole Great Hall burst out laughing, even the Slytherins. Lily was about to turn and walk away to her friends (who were sitting next to the Marauders, of all people) when she heard someone whisper something in her ear.

"Feisty, eh?" James whispered smirking. Lily turned and winked, and James was the only one who saw it. _Did she just…? _James thought confused. _No, I'm just seeing things… but I could have SWORN I saw her wink!_

Lily smirked and strutted toward her friends, which was most unlike her. Her friends smirked and winked with her. James was running behind her, simply stunned.

Lily sat down, and James sat next to her. It was the only open seat, of course.

"And let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore said loudly.

Sirius, not paying attention to the sorting, asked James, "Prongs, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

James' eyes were far away, he wasn't paying attention.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked again. With no answer, Sirius was a bit annoyed. "PRONGS!" he said loudly as he stepped on James' foot.

"OUCH!" Lily yelled. "You stomped on MY foot, you bloody wanker!"

James' head snapped up. "What? Were you saying something, Padfoot?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sorry Evans. And James, what is WRONG with you?"

"Nothing…" James said. All of the girls smirked, and Remus gave them significant looks that they didn't notice.

"Oh, and Evans…" Sirius grinned. "I don't need to take care of myself, thank you."

Lily, Vanessa, and Marlene looked disgusted. The Marauders just laughed. "Shove it, Black," Marlene said.

Sirius smirked. "Where?" he asked.

Marlene mimed gagging as the feast began.


	2. Secrets and Dorm Visitors

**Lust, Lies, and… Love?**

**A/N**: This is my second Marauders story, and I will use the same characters from my other story, but with a new plot. I was not happy with the other story, but fell in love with the characters. This story is going to begin in 1977 with the Marauder's Lily finding out that James is Head Boy and end with their Graduation. (Oh, and I DO plan of finishing this one, no matter what/ how long it takes. I have everything planned out… and this story's going to end with a _BANG_ that I really want to get to. And reviews would be simply lovely and greatly appreciated.) I also incorporated a lot of parts from my old story that I liked a lot, if some parts sound familiar.

_**P.S**: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, I really appreciate it. And I try to answer each one, so keep 'em coming! Even if you have questions… I answer them when I have writers block. It usually helps. So, the more reviews the faster I'll update. hint hint And I'm going to have to update a bit slower now that I've started a new school, but they have Wireless Internet access so I can try and get some writing done. But this story WILL get done._

**Disclaimer**: I do not, and have never owned any of the characters in this story; they all belong to J.K. Rowling, the brilliant woman who created the Harry Potter series. The only characters that I own are ones that you will not recognize, such as Lily's friends. Besides, if I did own Harry Potter, I would _not_ be writing **fanfiction**, I would be finishing the actual Harry Potter books. And in my free time, I would be swimming in a big pool full of money…while trying to avoid paper cuts.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Secrets and Dorm Visitors**

Once Dumbledore announced the feast had begun, the Marauders dug into their food and started fighting over chicken (Sirius and Remus). Once all of it was on their plate, they started eating. Sirius and Peter had the most on their plates, and Sirius dug into his food like it was about to run away if he didn't eat all of it in under 5 minutes. It was disgusting.

"Black, have you ever heard of maybe CHEWING your food before gobbling it down?" Marlene asked, looking rather scared.

Sirius just shook his head. "But it's positively _revolting_!" Lily said, stating the obvious. All the Marauders laughed, and food spit out of Sirius' and Peter's mouth. Lily scooted over to James and grabbed his arm, looking horrified. James unconsciously snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Lily smirked and moved even closer; she was practically sitting in James' lap.

"Mind passing the mashed potatoes, James?" she asked sweetly. James just looked at her. "Never mind, I can get them myself." She leaned over James, now IN his lap, and grabbed the mashed potatoes. Then she sat back down on her seat, James' arm still around her waist. Now Sirius had caught on… but kept eating at the same rate. He had a kind of laugh-at-Prongs-because-he's-distracted radar. James had his eyes closed and was thinking, _Slughorn in boxers… Slughorn in boxers…_

Remus looked at the two while eating a chicken leg (he had won the war with a kind of scary, snarling noise which beat Sirius' growl. Sirius let go and went straight for a thigh). He must have known something was going on.

After the feast, Dumbledore announced that he wished to see the new Heads before they left for bed, and that everyone else was excused.

James was stifling his laughter as Lily said, "I wonder why he wants to see us?"

"Probably to tell us the password to our new dorms and to tell us when we do our rounds. Stuff that wasn't in the letter," James said between laughs.

"What is so funny?" Lily asked, annoyed.

"New heads…" James said before he burst out laughing.

Lily smacked him upside the head. "You perv…" Lily said, laughing.

"Hey! You're laughing too!" James said.

"He's right you know," Nearly Headless Nick said, floating by.

James grinned and nodded his head at Nick. "Oy! Nick! How've you been?"

Nick had a solemn look on his face. "The Headless Hunt has declined my membership to their bloody little club, once again…"

"Wow, sorry Nick…" James said. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, we all like you WITH a head. It'd be a bit creepy if you were without it."

Nick smiled sadly, as Lily stifled a giggle. "Thanks, James. Hogwarts just won't be the same without you when you leave. And congratulations on making Head Boy, with the infamous Miss Evans at your side."

James blushed. "Thanks, and I'm not gone yet, Nick."

Nick nodded, smiled, and floated off. Just when he was out of earshot, Lily asked, "So, you and Nick are good friends, are you?"

"Yeah, we go way back. He knew my parents… and grandparents… and great-grandparents…"

Lily laughed. "I get it. But since when am I 'the infamous Miss Evans'?" They had reached the huge griffin that led to the Headmaster's office.

James blushed a brighter red. "Uh…"

Suddenly, they heard someone say, "You're a smart girl, Miss Evans. I'm sure you can figure it out." Lily and James turned around to see Dumbledore looking at them with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. He had just… appeared out of nowhere. But James and Lily had learned never to question Dumbledore's ways.

"Licorice Wand," the Headmaster said, and the griffin moved aside. He walked up the moving staircase, James and Lily in tow.

Dumbledore sat in his chair and motioned for James and Lily to sit in the guest ones. They obeyed. He smiled.

"Now, you are probably wondering why I called you here tonight," Dumbledore said.

"No, not really," James said grinning. Dumbledore chuckled, and Lily smacked James on the arm.

"Ouch!" James exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "Will you just quit doing that! It hurts, you know…"

Lily smiled. "So I've heard. You were being rude."

"I was not!" James said indignantly.

"You so were," Lily said knowingly.

"Was not!"

Dumbledore looked at the two of them, bickering like an old married couple. _This is a good match,_ he thought. He cleared his throat.

James grinned and Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, we were wondering," Lily said.

Dumbledore smiled. He explained everything that wasn't in the letter. When their rounds were (every night after the Prefects'), what their job was, and to be extra cautious this year, for obvious reasons.

"And I have yet to mention your Head Dorms," he said, nearing the end of his speech.

James grinned, "No, you haven't." Lily stepped on James' foot.

"Ouch!" he said again.

Lily smirked. "That one was from Sirius."

Dumbledore smiled. "As you have probably heard, you have your own dorms this year. You share a Common Room and a bathroom, I'm sorry for the latter."

"I'm not…" James whispered to himself, smirking. Lily glared at him.

Dumbledore gave them directions to their new living quarters.

"And the password?" Lily asked.

"Animagi," Dumbledore said. James' eyes got huge and he got up quickly. Dumbledore looked at him quizzically.

"Well, we'll just leave and check those out. Thank you, Sir. Nice to see you as always," James said quickly as he walked to the door, not daring to look at Dumbledore in the eye, for he knew what he could do.

"I must ask you, James," Dumbledore said gently, getting up. "Whether there is anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all."

James turned around, not looking at Dumbledore but his phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes had obviously recently had a burning day, as he was a baby gold and red chick. Fawkes made a small gagging noise, he must have sensed James' fear, and had attempted to sing and help him get the courage to tell Dumbledore the truth. Dumbledore watched the two of them.

"No," said James. "There isn't anything, professor…"

* * *

James and Lily walked out of the office wordlessly, Lily looking at James and James looking at the floor.

"What was _that _about, James?" Lily asked, eventually.

"Like I said, there isn't anything."

"I'm not stupid, James. I know you're hiding something," Lily said annoyed.

James looked at Lily in the eyes. "Everyone has a secret, Lily. Do you mind if I stop off at my old dorms before we visit our new ones?"

"No, go ahead. I was going to do the same thing," Lily said.

As they reached the Fat Lady, they realized they both had forgotten the Gryffindor password.

James sighed. "You don't remember the password, do you?"

Lily frowned. "Nope. You?"

"Bloody hell…" James said. "Lady, will you let us in there? You KNOW who we are, and you also probably know that we're Heads. PLEASE help us out, I NEED to get in there. It's important."

The Fat Lady smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that, James. Heads or not. No password, no entry."

James scowled and walked away mumbling rude things about the Fat Lady and where she can shove her password.

Lily ran to catch up with him. "James, where are you going?"

"To get in that bloody room," he said. Lily shrugged and followed him. She knew for a fact that James and the other Marauders knew Hogwarts like the back of their hand, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know how.

They ran down two flights of stairs and raced through multiple corridors, lit and unlit, before going down an unfamiliar, dark corridor. "_Lumos,_" Lily said, as James wasn't really paying attention.

James turned around and grinned for the first time since seeing the Headmaster. Lily got a good look at him in the small light. He had rather tan skin, probably from playing Quidditch. He also was a bit muscular… also probably from Quidditch. He had very white teeth, and he must have forgotten to shave this morning as he had a bit of stubble. He looked very handsome, in her opinion. And in a lot of other girls' opinion, unfortunately.

Lily reached out and stroked his jaw line, as James looked down at her strangely. "You forgot to shave," she said softly.

As James looked down at Lily, he saw something in her that he had never noticed before. Maybe it was the light… But she was just so gorgeous. Her eyes, her hair, her smile… she was perfect in every way. She was so small and petite compared to him… but she had nearly the exact same temper. And her skin…it was so pale and perfect… and yet she had a few freckles on her cheeks. He thought he liked her when she was angry, but he much preferred her in this light.

James smirked. "What, do you not like it like that?"

Lily smiled. "Do you always act like this?"

James laughed, and Lily let her hand drop down to her side again. "Pretty much, yeah. Thanks for the light, by the way… not many people know about this corridor, so it's not lit. Let's just hope I can find it."

Lily sighed. "Find _what_, James?"

James was knocking in random places on the wall and feeling it for something. "You'll see… when I find it…" he said, annoyed.

After 10 minutes, he slapped the stone wall and yelled, "DAMNIT!" He regretted that deeply as he then started shaking his hand. _Ouch,_ he thought, _That really hurt._

Lily winced. "Give me your hand." He obliged. She held it in her left hand had her wand in her right. She closed her eyes, and used a spell that she didn't need to say aloud to make some of James' pain in his hand go away.

James was shocked. "How did you know to do that?"

Lily grinned. "I used to want to be a healer."

"Really?" James asked interested. "My mum was a healer. My dad was an Auror. That's what I'd like to be."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I got really into the whole Healer thing and learned a bunch of spells and potions before realizing it's not right for me. I'm thinking of being something like an Auror or a curse-breaker at Gringotts."

James smiled. "I think you'd be brilliant at anything you wanted to do, Lily."

She blushed and said, "Thanks… Well, let's get into the Common Room, shall we?"

James nodded at started feeling up the stone wall again as Lily said, "_Lumos MAXIMA!"_ A bright blast of light illuminated the whole corridor. James was caught off guard and stumbled away from the light as Lily laughed.

"Hey, I can do one better if you really want me—" Lily started.

"NO, no. I'm good," James said, blinking in the bright light and finding the "M" carved into one of the stones. He pushed the stone and it looked as if nothing had happened, until James walked straight through the wall.

Lily was stunned. She put a hand where the wall would be, and it went straight through; she did it again, except this time her whole arm went through. She tried her leg, and it did the same. Convinced that it was safe, Lily walked through the wall just after James, where James was laughing and clutching his side.

"Wow," Lily said, amazed, "That felt just like Platform 9 ¾. And why are you laughing?"

In-between laughs, James said, "First I saw your hand. Then I saw your arm. Then I saw your _leg._ What, did you not trust me?"

"No," Lily said frowning. "I didn't trust the wall."

"Good. Because if you had been any slower it would have closed up on you."

Lily's wand's light began to die. "Think the plain old _lumos_ would do?" she asked grinning.

James grinned back. "I think so." They both performed the spell on their wands and wandered up a spiral staircase.

5 minutes later, Lily was getting annoyed at going around in circles over and over again.

"James, are we there yet? Because I don't know about you but I'm getting dizzy."

James chuckled and stopped as he looked in on the Gryffindor Common room through what was like a transparent window.

"Can they see us?" Lily asked, interested.

"No," James said. "We just have to wait until nobody's there before coming in."

Once the last person had left a few minutes later and only the Marauders were left, James pushed a similar stone as before and walked through the wall. Lily followed quickly before it closed up.

Remus looked up from his book. "Hey Prongs, Lily."

Sirius looked up from his unfinished homework that was due tomorrow. "Prongs, what is Evans doing coming out of our secret corridor, hmm?" He was smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Lily rolled her eyes. "We were locked out, the Fat Lady wouldn't move. See you in a half an hour, James?"

He nodded and walked over to his friends as Lily walked up the Girls staircase.

"So James, why are you blessing us with your presence this fine evening?" Sirius asked.

"Sod off, Sirius. We could be in deep shite," James said nervously.

Once James was done explaining the situation, Remus had his head in his hands and Sirius looked very worried.

"Bloody hell…" Sirius said. "But how could he have found out?"

"It doesn't matter, Sirius," Remus said to the ground. He looked up. "This is all my fault and it's time for me to go to Dumbledore and fix it." Remus got up to leave, but James pulled him down onto the couch by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Listen," James said harshly. "Nobody will do anything. I think Dumbledore just _suspects_ things. If he knew for sure he would have confronted us. Besides, we're almost out of here."

"James is right," Sirius said seriously (No pun intended). "We could get out of here trouble-free… for the most part. Remus, this is NOT your fault. Don't go guilty on us now, Dumbledore would catch on. Besides, this was our choice, remember?"

Remus nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, where all of the Marauders were thinking, James decided to change the subject.

"Was it just me or was Lily acting a bit too… friendly? Not that I mind of course… it's just such a change of events…"

Sirius grinned. "I noticed. Nice going, Prongs; what did you say to her?"

Remus smacked Sirius. "He didn't do anything… something's going on between those girls. And I don't like it. Girls can be _mean_ when pissed."

James laughed. "So I've seen… anyway, I don't mind, that's for sure."

* * *

As Lily was running up the stairs, she was thinking of what she should steal from Marlene. She always had the best, girly clothes; whereas Lily was more of a jeans and t-shirt kinda girl. There were only 4 people in her dorm (3, now) because the last girl had been sent home when her parents died. She didn't come back to Hogwarts, for fear of Voldemort and leaving her Muggle little brother alone.

"Hey Marley, Vanessa, Dorcas," Lily said as she opened the door. Dorcas waved and Vanessa smiled up from her magazine.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Marlene asked.

"I need clothes, Marley. Mine won't due. If we're gonna do this, then we're gonna do it right," she said smirking and with a glimmer in her eye.

Marlene grinned. "What do you need?"

"Skirts. Shorts. Boxers. MY PEPPERMINT CREAM MINTS! I need it all. Mum took my old boxers, and thought the worst of course. I made the mistake of adding them to my laundry instead of doing them myself," Lily said sighing. "I have been DYING without them… my pajama bottoms are just too warm. And as for the mints… I'm out. And I think I'm going through withdrawal symptoms… Mum also thinks that I'm addicted to those. She refuses to get them for me anymore."

Marlene grinned and went through all her clothes; she had way too many anyway. She pulled out some mini-skirts, short shorts, and a pair of boxers for Lily. Lily and Vanessa shrunk them and stuffed them all into a small bag. Vanessa then pulled out a big bag of Lily's mints (she always kept them for emergencies. And she liked them, too). Lily pocketed them immediately and popped one into her mouth.

"So…" Marlene started while pulling out a few butterbeers, "I saw you getting cozy with Potter in the Great Hall. I do believe you were even in his lap at one point." She handed Lily a butterbeer bottle, and Lily opened it and took a long swig. _Mmm… peppermint and butterbeer. Am I just weird, or…?_

When she was done, she grinned. "Yep. I think it's working, too."

Vanessa laughed. "OH, yeah. He really likes you. He so never stopped, that much was obvious. But, Lil… it looked kinda like you liked him too. Any explanation?"

Lily blushed and smiled. "You've seen him lately… He's just, changed. He's nicer, he's sweet, and he's just… grown up. All of the sudden, he just… became an adult and took on a ton of responsibility. It's completely nuts, I know, and it doesn't make any sense…" Lily took another swig of her butterbeer.

Vanessa grinned, "It never does."

Lily laughed, "I know. But yeah… I think I really do like him as more than a friend. But I have to make him admit it first. And he reacted all weird when Dumbledore told us that the password to the dorms was 'Animagi'… I don't know why."

Marlene smirked, ignoring the end of Lily's comment. "I knew you two would get together… but you DO realize that he devised this whole plan to try and get you to like him."

Vanessa frowned. "Are you sure? I don't think that James could have come up with such a stupid idea. It sounds a lot more like something Sirius would do, if you ask me."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Marlene said. "It sounds like something that man-whore would think up."

Lily laughed. "Well, James and I have to go to our dorms. I told him half an hour… but before I go, whose boxers are these Marley?" Lily took yet another swig of her butterbeer…

Vanessa giggled as Marlene thought it over. "I think those are Isaac's… you know, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain?" Lily nearly had the butterbeer come out her nose.

Lily looked disgusted. "You WASHED them, right?"

Marlene laughed. "Of course. I don't want to be reminded of that bloody, arrogant, wanker any more than I have to be. He was SO annoying… thinking everyone was in love with him or something just because he could play Quidditch. If I EVER see that…"

Lily left in the middle of the rant, knowing that Marlene could rant for hours on end about ex boyfriends until someone gave her some firewhiskey to shut her up. Luckily she had some.

When Lily reached the bottom of the stairs, she asked, "James, are you ready?"

She saw him smack Sirius and grin before replying, "Yep, I'm good. Let's go." Lily took another swig of her butterbeer.

"Oy, Evans!" Sirius shouted. "Where did you get that butterbeer?"

Lily smirked. "Secret stash."

Sirius grinned. "Any more where that came from?"

Lily laughed. "Not for you."

She took another swig and looked at her Muggle watch. "Oh, shite James. Look at the time. We'll barely have time to drop our things off before we do rounds." James looked over Lily's shoulder at the watch at the same time as she turned around.

"Butterbeer?" she asked as she held the bottle up. James grinned and grabbed the bottle. When he took a swig, it tasted different. He tried to figure out what it was, but he couldn't.

"It tastes different…" he said slowly. Lily laughed.

"A bit of peppermint?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. "That's it! But why?"

Lily smirked, moved her jaw a bit, and rolled her tongue out with the (now white) peppermint cream at the end of her tongue. _WOW… _he thought.

Across the room, Remus and Sirius' jaw dropped. They did NOT expect that.

A second later she closed her mouth and pulled out the bag. "Did you like it?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah…" James stuttered.

Lily smirked and pulled one out of the bag; between her index and middle finger was a red and white striped peppermint cream. "Here. They taste good with butterbeer," she said.

He opened it, put it in his mouth (and missed the first time, he was staring at Lily), and took another swig of the butterbeer. He swallowed and grinned. "It really is good."

Lily grinned. "FINALLY someone who understands me! I'm obsessed with them, and you and I are the only people who think they taste good with butterbeer."

James laughed and they both walked out of the Common Room.

When they reached their new dorms, the butterbeer was gone. They shared it on the way there, and James made the bottle disappear.

When James and Lily entered the Head dormitories, they were in awe. The common room was about half the size of the Gryffindor common room, and it looked just like it. It had two desks, a fireplace, comfy chairs, sofas, and more. It was in Gryffindor colors, too.

There was a small note on one of the couches.

_Dear Mr. Potter and Miss Evans,_

_You will not have to complete your rounds tonight, compliments of staff._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster._

"Well, that was nice of him I suppose," Lily said after she finished reading it aloud to James.

James and Lily separated to look at their own bedrooms. Lily's bedroom was just like her dream bedroom; it was green, had a walk-in closet, a full- length mirror, a night stand, and a huge bed. There was also a door that must lead to the bathroom.

When Lily entered the bathroom, James was there too. Lily caught a glimpse at his bedroom, and it was exactly like hers, but in Gryffindor colors and covered with Quidditch posters, as he was Captain of the Gryffindor team. _Typical_, she thought.

The bathroom was exactly like the prefect one. The bathroom's walls, floor, shower with glass windows and door, and single sunken bathtub were all made of white marble, and lit softly by a candle-filled chandelier. The rectangular tub was the size and depth of a swimming pool, and it even had a diving board; but unlike an ordinary pool, the tub was lined with about a hundred taps, each with a differently colored jewel set into the handle. Each tap automatically released not only water, but bubble bath (a different kind of bubble bath for each color-coded handle). There were two sinks next to each other and a pile of fluffy white towels was kept in one corner.

James entered the bathroom also. "Well," he said, "It looks a lot like the Prefect bathroom." Then, he added mumbling, "I just hope Myrtle doesn't know how to get to this one."

"What?" Lily asked amused. "As in Moaning Myrtle?" _Oh, Shite. I hate having to tell this story._

"Yes, as in Moaning Myrtle," James said, not at all amused. "All I wanted to do was take a bath, but _no_, she just has to interrupt _that_ too."

Lily was laughing hysterically. She managed to make out, "You mean—"_ Yes…_

"Yes," James said regretfully. "Myrtle is too bloody nosey for her own good. Why can't she just stay in the U- bend, where she belongs?"

After they finished exploring their new living spaces, James and Lily separated back to their rooms to get ready for bed.

Lily grinned as she changed… _Oh, if he's in there, this is going to be _priceless

She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and walked into the bathroom. James was already in there, and he was only wearing his boxers. He turned from the sink to look at her in surprise. His eyes got huge as he saw what she was wearing.

Lily usually liked being cool when she slept, so she didn't wear that much. She was wearing a small blue cami and short green boxers. She didn't really care if James saw her in that.

But James, on the other hand, did care. He was wearing light blue boxers with small snitches flying around on them. Lily smiled. _They're kinda cute. He looks _really_ good in them, though,_ Lily thought. It was true. James had a toned chest, and not much hair; just a trail that went down to his boxers… He didn't even notice that Lily was checking him out. _Thank GOD for Quidditch._ He was busy staring at her.

Lily didn't notice that James was staring at her in awe. He completely forgot about brushing his teeth. Lily turned around and started brushing her teeth. James kept staring at her. By the time she was done rinsing out her mouth, James was _still_ staring at her.

"What?" Lily asked.

James blinked and looked up. "Whose… um, whose… _boxers_ are those?" he stuttered.

Lily frowned. "I think I remember Marley saying they were Isaac's… you know, the arrogant Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain? I had to borrow them until I got my own, my Mum stole mine thinking the worst."

James frowned and walked out of the bathroom. He started searching through his things as Lily walked up to the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for an extra pair of boxers…" he said distractedly.

"Why?" Lily asked grinning.

He turned around, holding a dark blue pair and waving them around as he gestured, "I am the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain! And YOU cannot run around in Isaac's boxers. It's just not right. Here," he ended, handing them to her. She smiled.

"Thanks, James."

He smiled back. "My pleasure."

Lily was about to walk out the door when she turned around and said, "Oh, and James," she paused and smirked, "Nice snitches."

James turned bright red. Her smirk widened as she walked out the door and closed it.

After the embarrassing moment in the bathroom and brushing his teeth, James went to bed. But before he went to sleep, he just _had_ to tell Sirius about the whole boxers incident. Lily Evans was sleeping in _his_ boxers. He tried not to get 'distracted' alone at the thought… Hell, he was well on his way as soon as he saw what Lily was wearing. He picked up his two way mirror.

"Sirius Black."

Sirius' pocket came into view. It was pitch black.

"Padfoot."

Nothing.

"Padfoot!"

Nothing.

"PADFOOT!"

Suddenly, the mirror's image started to move and Sirius' face came into view. "Oy, Prongs? How're the new dorms?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively… again.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this…" James sighed.

"What, Prongs? Tell me what?" he asked eagerly.

Out of nowhere, James heard someone yelling in the common room for Lily. James couldn't tell who it was. He dropped the mirror and ran out of his room.

"Prongs, what the bloody hell was that?" Sirius asked.

No answer.

"Who was screaming?" he asked again.

No answer.

"James?"

No answer.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON BEFORE I COME OVER THERE!"

Nothing. There was a faint sound of Sirius yelling for Remus before the mirror went pitch black once again.

* * *

James and Lily both entered their Common Room at the same time to see a very drunk Marlene and a very annoyed Vanessa. Marlene was yelling for Lily, and Vanessa was trying to shut her up. Both wearing the same thing as Lily, but different colors and different boxers.

"Oy, you!" Marlene yelled to Lily pointing a finger at the wall 5 feet away from Lily. "Those are NOT Isaac's boxers; the ones I gave you! Whose are they?"

Lily rolled her eyes and was about to answer when Remus and Sirius burst into the common room, wands drawn and only in boxers. When they saw what was in there, their arms… and jaws both dropped.

After the Marauders were done drooling over the girls, Sirius yelled, "McKinnon, you had BETTER not be talking about Isaac that bloody arrogant ass from Ravenclaw! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET HIS BOXERS! Why are YOU wearing boxers? Whose ARE they!"

Marlene giggled drunkenly. "Ya know… I really don't know whose they are…"

Sirius was speechless. Remus, however, had realized whose boxers Lily was wearing. "Lily," he asked slowly, "WHY are you wearing James' boxers?"

Lily grinned and rolled her eyes. "James wouldn't let me wear Isaac's old ones, so he gave me his; and as you lot have figured out: they're comfy to sleep in. Stupid bloody male ego…"

Sirius looked at James, raising his eyebrows suggestively; he does that a lot. He obviously had figured out what James had wanted to tell him.

Vanessa flopped down on the couch. "I give up," she sighed while looking at Marlene. Remus sat next to her, stunned at the whole situation.

"You lot can't leave, now," Lily said after Marlene had passed out and Sirius was staring at her, poking her from time to time. "You'll get caught, we aren't patrolling tonight. Staff is. Can you IMAGINE McGonagall finding you wearing just… _that_!"

Remus sighed. "Lily's right. We'll have to stay here for the night… All of us."

"Well, the girls are staying in my room. That's for sure," Lily said.

They heard James and Sirius swear under their breathe. "But can't we all just have one big sleepover in the common room?" James asked. Sirius nodded vigorously.

"No," Vanessa said smiling.

"Or how about," Sirius said, gesturing wildly, "James and Lily sleep in Evans' room." He waved toward Lily's room. "McKinnon and I sleep in Prongs' room." He waved toward James' room. "And Johnson and Moony sleep in the common room! It all works out!"

Vanessa and Remus both blushed and laughed nervously.

Lily and James laughed. "In your dreams," Lily said.

James smirked. "Yes, you are."


End file.
